Bring Me to Life
by HermioneMalfoy0826
Summary: It's really not how you expect a dramione veela AU to go. It doesn't follow the usual cliche, except maybe the veela Draco and mate Hermione aspect.
1. Prologue

_**The following story has been marked under the category "cc atribution" by the author, meaning that anyone can remix this fic, make a movie out of it, use it for something else,etc. Seriously go for it, except **_**credits must be given to the proper owner (me) _or else i won't hesitate to block and report it. _**

[][][][][]

A searing agony coursed through his body as he lay on the bed. An agony so much worse then _Crucio_, a thousand white hot wires being pressed against his bare skin, all the while having thicker wires equally as hot being wrapped around him, pinning him down.

Unable to escape or move.

But he had to make it all the way through, for _her. _Or it would result in both his death and her's. He prayed to Merlin, silently begging for the pain to stop. It continued for a few minutes, when it suddenly did. He lay there breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath he took. He winced as he sat up, clutching his stomach with his right arm as he ran his left hand through his hair. He looked up, startled slightly when he set his eyes upon the figure standing by the door.

A normal witch or wizard would have had trouble making out the figure clearly, but Draco wasn't a normal wizard anymore. He was _something _else. Something rather rare. He could distinguish their notable features, half moon glasses perched at the end of their crooked nose, long beard and hair glowing.

Well to him at least.

And last of all, that knowing smile.

"Mister Malfoy, I see that you are yourself again," Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Headmaster," Draco greeted, wincing slightly. "I'm assuming I'm one of _them _now?"

"If my knowledge is correct, then yes I believe so. Are you aware of what is to happen within the upcoming months?"

Draco _didn't _know, and Dumbledore must have sensed that since he continued.

"Her face will flash within you mind every few days. You have until your birthday, at midnight, to claim and mate with her," he explained. "Or you both die."

The last few words were said more quietly.

"I'm aware of the last part," Draco said. "Anything else?"

"You will feel," Dumbledore cleared his throat awkwardly. "Aroused by all the girls here, even males who prefer males, but you will be more aroused by your mate to the point where you want to mate her."

Draco felt his face heat up, but he ignored it.

"So..." he started, wanting to change the subject. "About my head duties."

"They will continue as usual."

"Thank you Headmaster" Draco spoke sensing the conversation had come to an end.

The headmaster turned to leave, but stopped himself shortly.

"Do use a concealing charm starting tomorrow. We don't want you to alarm the staff and students with a tent in your trousers" Dumbledore said, a smirk playing at his lips. "Sleep well Mister Malfoy."

Dumbledore opened Draco's bedroom door, stepped outside, and close it behind him. Draco collapsed back onto the bed, heart racing and his thoughts went all over the place. He fell into a deep sleep a few minutes later, dreaming about shagging his mate. He couldn't see her face since he was blindfolded, but he could sense how her body responded to him, how tight and wet she was for him.

_**heyheyhey i'm rewriting the whole story because it's a fucking mess and is badly written (seriously i was cringing while rereading it). i know it been about an year since i've updated, but i finally decided to come back to writing, and a new long chapter should be up on saturday, but i might be busy so it would the have to be up by sunday :)**_

**please note this is also on wattpad under _pineapplefuentes _**


	2. Chapter 1

_**so much for updating saturday, but i got backtracked. i decided to change to plot of this story :) enjoy !**_

[][][][][]

He didn't really know where he was in the morning. One minute he was eating breakfast with his family, bombarded with questions about what was going to happen once he got to Hogwarts, and the next minute he was having an interesting conversation with Dumbledore in a room that was obviously not his own. Aside from that, he couldn't recall what they had talked about last night. The only thing he could faintly recall was something about a concealing charm. What he had to do with it he didn't know.

Aside from his fuzzy memory, he couldn't quite exactly pinpoint something else. Something was off, something he knew that definitely wasn't there before, even if he had blacked out just hours ago and couldn't actually remember anything. He _felt _different. He didn't feel like he was in his own body anymore. He raised a hand to his face, and his eyes widened. His hand was bloody _pale, _paler than usual._ It was bloody translucent now. _His eyes widened in shock, and he sat up quickly, throwing the covers off himself and getting out of bed.

Draco ran towards mirror he happened to noticed out of the corner of his eye, not caring that he was naked. One look at himself, and his heart somehow stopped beating for just a second. The person staring back at him wasn't _him. _The person in the mirror was a stranger, someone he had never seen before, someone he had never thought he'd be seeing with his own eyes. This wasn't him. This wasn't Draco Malfoy. He wasn't in his own skin anymore. Instead he was now in someone else. His body wasn't his own.

His body had _fucking morphed itself _into something he never asked for. He was taller now, standing at roughly 6'3" instead of his old 6'0". The veins in his arms now popped out, shades of green and purple and blue striking out, contrasting nicely against his now translucent fucking skin. They didn't bulge out like he saw with most bodybuilders, which in all honestly made him cringe. No they just popped out enough to be noticeable, and pleasing to look at.

He could feel his ego slightly inflating.

Draco let his eyes wander down from his arms to the rest of his body, expecting to see ripped muscles instead of his own nicely toned body. He was met with his old self, the same lean and toned body achieved from years of Quidditch, except now it was slightly more prominent, and he was glad he didn't look like the Weasel. The bloody prat was still the same lanky ginger he had come to know through all these years. At least Draco thought he still was. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if the "war heroes" had come back for their 8th year. They wouldn't have come back right? Well except for _Granger _maybe, but he was pretty sure he had overheard his mother and father say none of them returned.

He could be wrong. After all, rumors had spread around quickly, all of them saying something along the lines of Granger disappearing without a trace, Potter deciding to live in the muggle world and live his life for a while, and Weasel still recovering from the death of his brother.

But then again, it was all probably bullshit and they were most likely sitting around the fireplace talking about their feelings, drinking butterbeer or firewhiskey, and being all chummy.

Yeah that sounded more realistic.

Going back "not his own body."

He directed his attention towards to his face, his eyes widening when he realized his_ eye color _had changed as well. They weren't gray anymore. They were silver now, little specks of blue and green scattered around his irises, making his pupils stand out more than usual. He didn't know if it was just him, but he thought it was creepy. He briefly wondered if they would glow in the dark.

He was getting sidetracked.

While everything else had changed dramatically, his face stayed relatively the same. His sharp features remained the same, save for his nose which looked less sharp. The bags that he used to have had disappeared, and his skin looked smooth and slightly dewy, giving him a nice healthy glow, one that contrasted nicely with his translucent appearance. His hair however, had to be one of the biggest changes.

It wasn't short and blonde anymore, but it was longer now, short enough to brush his shoulder yet long enough to allow him to tie it back. And it wasn't blonde anymore, but it was _silver _now, matching his "hot, pale, blonde veela" aesthetic. Except his hair wasn't silky and soft like he always had it, but it was greasy and disheveled and bloody sweaty, and some of it was plastered to his forehead.

He needed to shower.

He needed to scrub himself raw until he almost resembled a freshly boiled lobster. He needed to get rid of all the sweat on his body, needed to breathe in the nice lemon scented soap that was his own and not the Atlantic Ocean.

So Draco grabbed a towel that just so happened to be conveniently hanging over the mirror, wrapped it around his waist, and walked out of his room? He guessed it was his now considering his trunk sat neatly at the foot of the queen sized bed.

He was barely out the door when he heard the shower on in the distance, the faint sound of cascading water signaling that someone else was already showering. It would have to be the head girl, and he rolled his eyes. He would have to wait for a while for her to finish seeing as all girls took bloody long showers.

(So maybe he did as well, but he had to be up to the Malfoy standard, meaning he had to look impeccable all the time no matter how long that would take.)

He started walking down the hall towards the door all the way at the end, the water growing louder as he got closer. When he finally got to the door, his first instinct was to barge in and forcefully evict whoever was in there, but the gentleman side of him decided to wait. So he waited, crossing his arms on his chest and tapping his foot to some nonexistent rhythm in his head.

After what felt like hours, the shower stopped, and he sighed loudly while rolling his eyes.

About bloody time she was finished.

He had to wait another few more minutes, and he let his thoughts wander during that time. Who was the new head girl? Was it an 8th year, or was it a 7th year? It had to be a 7th year right? Because he was positive that almost no 8th years came back to redo their final year. He knew Pansy and the Greengrass sisters came back, and the weird loony girl came back, so maybe it was one of them?

He would find out pretty soon. The soft click of a door being unlocked brought him out of his thoughts, and he looked up, expecting Daphne or Lovegood's blonde hair, or Pansy's dark one, or maybe even Astoria's brown one, but no.

Instead he was met with someone that had to be at least half a foot shorter than him, someone he clearly didn't expect to see. He looked down, his eyes instantly recognizing that frizzy brown hair, the almond shaped eyes which were a chocolate brown and wide open, and her almond skin. Her mouth was parted open in surprise, and they stared at one another. They just stared and stared, none of the two saying anything, both of them too in shock to say anything. It must have felt like ages just standing there, and then she narrowed her eyes at him, and he could only stare back unblinking.

"Malfoy? What the fuck?" Were her first words.

"What the bloody hell? Granger?"

And then that minty scent with oranges invaded his sense of smell, and everything from last night flooded into his mind.

He remembered it all.

[][][][][]

_During the Welcoming Feast_

"'Mione ol' pal, at' are you gonna do 'fter leaving 'ogwarts?" Asked Ron, somehow managing to speak through the three spoonfuls of food he had shoved into his mouth. Hermione glanced at him in disgust, her nose scrunching up as she noticed a little bit of sauce dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Most likely travel to America and explore, then come back and open up a bakery, or a bookstore," she replied. Ron nodded, shoving even more food into his mouth.

"That's great 'Mione. You 'ould do both, like have a 'mall 'kery in a bookstore. I'll probably apply for a 'ob at the Ministry and -"

"For Merlin's sake Ron stop talking with your mouth full! Swallow first then open that giant mouth of yours!"

Her little outburst caught the attention of surrounding students, and they turned to look at her. She ignored them however, a deadly gaze set on one of her best friends. Said best friend was looking at her with his eyes wide open, and he swallowed thickly, slowly reaching over to grab his pumpkin juice and taking a small sip from it, he carefully placed it back, his gaze never leaving Hermione's. At that exact moment, Harry, who was in between both Ron and Hermione, decided to reach over and pour himself some more pumpkin juice, wisely ignoring his two best friends in order to not get roped into their little argument.

Except luck just wasn't on his side at that moment, and he ended up knocking the glass of juice Ron had placed near the edge. First came the yelp of surprise, second came both Ron and Harry's string of curse words, and third came the sound of glass hitting the floor. To top it all off, the laughter of the majority of the people in the Hall came last, quickly followed by Hermione's giggle.

Harry looked to his right, his lips parted in surprise when he realized his trousers were soaked along with Ron's, and the little pieces of glass he accidentally placed his hands on. He let out a string of curse words, quickly followed by Ron's own words. Harry heard Hermione's giggle to his left, and he turned to glare at her, sticking out his middle finger.

Hermione rolled her eyes, unfazed by Harry's childish behavior. She brought her wand out, muttering a quick _Scourgify_as a small apology on her behalf. Harry appreciated the gesture, and he turned around to face Ron.

"Sorry about that mate."

Ron, who didn't seem that affected by the situation anymore, just shrugged his shoulders. He made a move to go back to eating, but then Dumbledore was clapping her hands to grab everyone's attention, and the food disappeared quickly a few seconds after that. Ron moaned in protest, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders, something he did when he was sulking.

Leave it to Ron to be such a drama queen.

"Stop sulking Ron, and pay attention," Hermione said as she reached over and swatted him. Ron muttered something quietly, and she ignored him and looked up at the headmaster.

"_Sonorus,_" Dumbledore whispered, and he started his speech, his voice now loud and clear and was able to be heard through all corners of the hall. "First I'd like to welcome first years and transfer students to Hogwarts, one of the 11 wizarding schools worldwide. Second, I'd like to welcome back returning students. I hope you're ready for yet another year. This year we will be having Hogwarts' first and final 8th years joining us, students who have decided to redo their 7th year seeing as we were at war last time.

"I just want to point out that there were only a handful who returned, so don't expect to see a lot of 8th years walking around and hanging out. On a side note, please don't ask any students who participated in the war about it unless they're comfortable with it, and if they aren't, then don't pressure them. Well, now that we have introductions out of the way, let us get into the…"

[][][][][]

"... and now, I'd like to announce this year's head boy and head girl. This year's heads are both 8th years, both of them who I hope decided to come back for their final year. As always, ladies first. This year's head girl is none other than-" Dumbledore paused, building up suspense as he glanced around the hall. His eyes landed on Hermione, and he winked. She winked back.

"_Ms. Hermione Granger!_" He roared.

The hall was immediately filled with whistles, shouts, applause, even more whistles. A few groans were heard from the Slytherin, but that was to be expected and Hermione ignored them. She stood up from where she was sitting, smiling widely, her eyes wide and shining in excitement. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, and she could feel it in her rib cage along with the adrenaline rush throughout her whole body. She raised her right hand, waving awkwardly and she bowed slightly, and then sat down.

She was then surrounded by everyone in Gryffindor, all of them personally congratulating her. A few told her that it wasn't a surprise, and she smiled sheepishly. She thanked everyone, and was then enveloped in a hug by both Ron and Harry, both who were smiling so wide she was afraid their faces would split.

"Congrats Hermione. We both called it."

"I wish I were genuinely surprised, but I'm not because you are 'the brightest witch of her age.'"

She rolled her eyes at that, but still accepted it. Dumbledore then clapped his hands, gathering everyone's attention.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger, now to announce our head boy. This year's head boy is…" Dumbledore paused again, taking a deep breath. "_Mr. Draco Malfoy!_"

Compared to Hermione being announced, this was the complete opposite. There was no applause, no cheering or whistling, no congratulations. No whispers were heard either. No one uttered a sound, and then Dumbledore started clapping, and was quickly followed by the staff. And then slowly, but surely, everyone started clapping along. Except Malfoy never stood up, nor did he acknowledge the fact that he was called. The clapping slowly ended, and everyone looked around, trying to locate him.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy are you in here?" Dumbledore called out, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Please stand up, Mr. Malfoy, for your recognition.

Malfoy still didn't stand up, and then the whispers broke out. Everyone was starting to talk over one another, coming up with random theories, to even claiming they knew what was happening. The headmaster looked around the entire room, trying to find a shock of blonde hair among all the students. The whispers were then starting to rise in volume, and Dumbledore had enough.

"_Silence!_" He shouted, his voice echoing. The whispers stopped immediately. "It appears Mr. Malfoy isn't here, so I shall announce the second head boy of choice. Our head boy is Mr-"

He was cut off by the door of the Great Hall slamming open, and quiet footsteps followed quickly after. Everyone turned their attention towards the door, their eyes following the two hooded figures who had come in. One of them was tall, carrying a cane in one hand while the other was short, carrying a large lump in their arms. Their faces were covered, no one able to identify who had come in.

Dumbledore, who realized who it was, quickly stepped away from the podium and hurried down towards the figures, walking quickly with his wand held out.

[][][][][]

"_Wingardium leviosa,_" Dumbledore whispered, pointing his hand at Draco Malfoy's body in Narcissa's arms a few from where he was. His body was levitated into the air, and Dumbledore suspended it there, being careful not to jostle him. He quickly walked up to the two elder Malfoys, his voice low as he spoke.

"I assume it happened today?"

Lucius nodded, his voice low as well.

"Happened during breakfast out of nowhere. We weren't prepared for it, seeing as we expected it to happen earlier."

"Strange. Isn't it supposed to happen much earlier?"

"That's the thing Dumbledore. It _is _supposed to happen earlier, so much earlier, but it only just happened today. This has never happened before. It's always either on the same day, or a few days early or a few days late, but never has it happened _months _later."

"That... is very strange. I'll have to look into it later, but for now I'll ask Professor McGonagall to take him up to the Heads' common room. You can stay with him until I arrive. I still have to clarify some things, and then lead Ms. Granger up to the common room. I'll tell Minerva what I can so far, but please, feel free to explain to her if she asks. Now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

[][][][][]

It wasn't what Hermione really expected. She had narrowed down her choices to possible head boys as someone from Ravenclaw. Either Terry Boot, or Michael Corner. Never did she think of the possibility of _Draco bloody Malfoy _to be chosen. One, she hadn't expected Malfoy to come back to Hogwarts, and second, she hadn't even seen Malfoy on the train, and if he was, how come she didn't notice him? Malfoy wasn't exactly going to be able to be hide away from the majority of the school.

After all, he had publicly admitted he was going to side with their side, followed then by his own parents, defying Voldemort right under his nonexistent nose. Not only had it caused an outrage, but it gave them an advantage, one that no side had saw coming. So how come she hadn't notice Malfoy? She turned to Harry, was going to ask him about Malfoy when the door slammed open, and in walked two figures. Her eyes widened, and she stared at them, following their movements as they walked in.

She instantly recognized them, quickly noticing the blonde hairs that were peeking out, and the cane that the taller one of the two was holding. No one in the wizarding world carried a cane with a snake on the top, a snake with emerald eyes other than Lucius Malfoy. She nudged Harry and Ron, bringing their attention to the Malfoys. Harry's eyes widened, and so did Ron.

Hermione turned to Harry, leaning close enough for him to hear her whispering voice.

"What do you think they're doing here?"

Harry shrugged, his eyes intently staring at the Malfoys.

"I don't know, but it's probably important. Look Dumbledore's walking towards them."

Hermione looked up, watching the headmaster quickly walking towards Lucius and Narcissa. Once he reached them, they started to talk in low whispers, way too low for anyone to hear. After a few minutes of conversing, Dumbledore brought out his hand and muttered a spell towards the body in Narcissa's arms, levitating it into the air. More whispers and murmurs were heard, and then Dumbledore was leaving, hurrying back to the staff table and whispering something to McGonagall.

Whatever it was he had said, she agreed to it, nodding feverishly, and then she was walking quickly towards the Malfoys.

[][][][][]

"Alright students. It's bedtime now, so please find your prefect, who will guide you to your common rooms. Your schedules will be handed out tomorrow during breakfast. Good night, and sleep well," Dumbledore announced. "Ms. Granger, follow me if you please."

Hermione stood up, waving goodbye to to both her friends, and started to walk in the direction of the staff table. She bumped into a few students, the majority being first years trying desperately to find their house prefect in hopes of not getting lost. She excused herself each time, finally arriving at the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore," she greeted. Dumbledore looked up, smiling slightly and motioning to follow him. She did, and a few minutes later they were standing in front of the entrance to his office. The headmaster said the password, and the statue started to spin around, revealing some staircases. Dumbledore went first, and Hermione followed. Upon arriving into his office, he asked her to sit down, and she did, sitting across from his chair. He then sat down, his hands coming to rest on top of the smooth, wooden surface of his desk, his fingertips coming together to form a hand steeple.

"Ms. Granger," he replied with a nod. "I'd like to congratulate you for being chosen as head girl. I think it's safe to assume that no one was really surprised. However, I didn't bring you up here to congratulate you personally. I brought you here in the hopes of explaining what your head duties are, but considering the fact that our head boy isn't here, that will be tomorrow after classes start. Don't worry, you have a free period after breakfast, and your list of duties won't take long. I'll be giving Mr. Malfoy until tomorrow to see if he turns up, and if he doesn't, another head boy will be announced."

"That is all Ms. Granger. I assume you know where the heads' common room is?"

Hermione nodded in response.

"Alright then. The password is _kazoo,_" Dumbledore continued. "Strange password it is, but you and the head boy can discuss password changes tomorrow. Just tell the portrait of Severus, and he'll do the rest. Goodnight Ms. Granger."


End file.
